


Compromising Positions

by M0ssop



Series: Spencer Reid - Gay stories [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Awkward, BoyxBoy, Caught, Cock Sucking, Coming Out, Coming out gay, Cute, Embarressed, Gay, Hardcore Sex, Horny, M/M, Making out sessions, MalexMale, Moaning, Oral, Rough Sex, Sex Is Some Stories, Sex Toys, Sexshop, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid is gay, Tags Dont Match All Chapters, bj, caught being gay, caught gay, gay spencer reid, gaysex, hotsex, loud moaning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0ssop/pseuds/M0ssop
Summary: Reid and Ren want to spice up there sex life, what better way to do it then visit a Sex Shop. But how will they feel when they bump into people they really didn't want to see there?Short stories on when the team have caught Reid and Ren in "Compromising Positions"...Be that a kiss or something more kinky.





	1. Sex Shop - Derek & the Girls

"Ren I really don't want to go in here". Reid moaned. 

"Come on, your the one who wanted to spice things up -". Ren winked. "How bad can it be?". Reid signed in disapproval as Ren grabbed his hand pulling him into the adult store.   
Once inside Reid stopped in his tracks as he looked wide eyed around the shop, the walls were filled with an array of peculiar items. One wall had kinky and sexy outfits, from a naughty schoolgirl to a full latex gimp suit. Another was filled with toys for BDSM lovers, wimps, chains, mouth gags, restraints and something that will haunt Reid for a very long time. A ring shaped object, attached was 4 claws. Reid couldn't work out which was most haunting, the name or the photograph. "The Penis Clamp". Reid shuttered where he stood. "Interested?". Ren appeared next to him, giving him a over the top sexy look, clearly taking the mick. "Fuck no!". Reid said in disgust. 

Ren laughed as he walked towards the section filled with toys, picking up a basket as he went. Reid followed. He was fascinated with how many items there really were, all he ever really new off was dildos and butt plugs, which came in rather handy when he was a closeted gay. He could remember the first time he ever brought himself a dildo, it was spontaneous buy offline he wanted to something more that just his hand. It was nothing special, a regular 8 inch rubbed dick. As much as he was embarrassed by it knowing that Garcia can look at what he's brought at anytime, it was the best thing he'd ever brought, the nights he spent with just that and some porn, were some of the best. 

The wall had such a variety, ranging from micro to "horse", a fist and even alien tentacles. As he admired the wall, reminiscing on old times, Ren came up next to him. "What about this?". He handed the box over to Reid, taking from his hand reading. "100+ sex positions for Gay couples". Reid looked it over, confused. It was filled with different cards showing different sexual positions, from the traditional missionary and doggy style to the backward pretzel.

"How do they even do some of these positions? It's literally impossible -". Ren laughed at him. "-unless your an Olympic gymnast". Ren giggled some more. "What?". Reid smiled.   
"Your so cute you know that". Ren smiled at him, Spencer giving an innocent confused smile. Ren took the game back placing it back on the shelf and carried on looking. His basket slowly gained more items, from different types of lube, condoms and even handcuffs. Reid couldn't keep taking them from work anymore, the team began getting suspicious to why he kept taking them home. When questioned Reid blushed and walked away, hastily. 

Reid looked back at the items, only a few moments passed when something really caught his eye. It was a small egg-like shaped object, with a smallish tale and a flat end. Reid picked it up, slighly looking over at Ren seeing if he could see him, feeling embarrassed, he turned his back. "Remote control Anal Plug". Reid's eyes widen. "Fun for outside the bedroom". He read. "A remote controlled powered butt plug, simple place it inside and give the remote to your partner". Reid felt himself flush, tingling sensation shot through his body as he thought about the idea of Ren walking around as he had so much power. He looked over at him, Ren's head was tilted down, hair drooped across his face, he watched as his tucked it behind his ear revealing his tight, sharp jawline, his cheekbones that could cut glass. God was he sexy Reid thought, which only worsened his imagination of using this with him. 

"And what do we have here?". A hard dark hand plied the object out from Reid's hand. Confused filled him, he turned around quickly to see the one and only Derek Morgan. Blood rushed to his face, cheeks turning a crimson red, palms sweeting and eyes wide. "...Remote controlled Ana...". Reid quickly snatched the item from the tall dark man's hands. "Ooh Reid, who new". Morgan winked. 

"Oh there you are my chocolate thunder". The embarrassment only grew when Morgan was not only joined by Garcia, but JJ and Emily also. "This can't be happening". Reid muttered to himself. 

"Oh Spence". JJ waved. "What you doing here?". Bit of a silly question but what else could she say? 'Buying any sex toys?'. Reid wanted to run away and hide, soon being joined by his other half. "Buying this apparently...". Morgan snatched back the toy and handed to JJ, Reid tried to get it back but was there any point in fighting? JJ's eyes widened as she gave a small giggle which sounded more like a gasp. "Well...that's...um". 

"Oh my pretty boy". Said Garcia, Emily just looked at him with a open mouth. Who knew Reid was so...kinky.

"Yeah okay". Reid snatched the item back, yet again only to have it taken by Ren. "Did you want it?". Ren asked him seriously, clearly not embarrassed by Spencer's choice in item. Reid's cheeks just became a deeper dark red. Ren took that as a yes as he placed it into the basket. 

"What you guys doing here then?". Ren spoke. 

"Getting a joke present for Rossi and Hotch for Christmas...would as you the same thing but umm...". They all looked at Reid. 

"Yeah, we needed some more stuff and it being the one day were both off just felt like the time to come". Ren was so chill and calm about it, how was he not embarrassed? Reid wished he was like that, but the idea of the team knowing what there doing just makes him feel sick, it was hard enough coming out to them, let alone them knowing about their sex life. 

"Is there anything else you want Spence?". Ren asked, he didn't want to reply, he just wanted to die right there and then. He just shook his head instead. Derek and the girls just giggle, Reid was so adorable and innocent when it came to these types of things. "Don't be embarrassed man, it's totally normal". 

"Yeah I know doesn't make it less embarrassing". Reid spoke quickly but softly (almost in fear). 

"What's so embarrassing about it? Ooh Reid's a normal adult having sex and having fun". Emily said. "He's being an adult, how wrong of him". She laughed.   
"What you so embarrassed around Spence?". JJ asked.

"The idea of you guys knowing what were up too just makes me uncomfortable". 

"Well why? We are all open about are sex life's my gorgeous nerd on legs". Garcia said with a smile.

"Only difference is, your all in hetrosexual relationships". He turned his head. 

"Your embarrassed because your gay?". Morgan was puzzled, and Reid just nodded. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!! So what if you take it up the ass...".

"Actually that's me...". Reid choked at the twos forwardness. They all looked at Ren, who has just come back from paying. "What?". He said. 

"But Reid your so innocent". Emily said softly as if she was talking to a child. Ren just sniggered. "That's what you all think". That was all that was said before Reid took old of Ren's hand, pulling him out of the shop, he'd had enough embarrassment to fill a life time. Once Spencer and Ren were out of sight, Derek, Garcia, JJ and Emily finally closed the dropped jaws. 

"Who knew". Said Derek as they watched the pair leave.


	2. Another coming out story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid and Ren have secretly been dating for the past 6 months, keeping there entire relatinship hidden from the team. But what happens when a horny Dr Reid lets his feelings get the better of him? Que the awkwardness.

“I’m glad that’s over!”. Morgan let out a long breath as he and the others walked into the Police Precinct. The case had taken them to Brooklyn, New York. 12 women were raped and mutilated, before being decapitated and their heads left on their family’s doorsteps. “Well, that was…”. Ren took a seat. “-disturbing”. Reid followed behind taking a seat next to him.   
“Right, the Jet won’t be able to pick us up until tomorrow, so that means we are stuck here another night”. Hotch spoke with a stern but tired voice. 

“Hotch man you’re making that sound like a bad thing!”. Morgan said very pleased. “Drinks anyone?”. 

“Oh yes please sugar!! Mama needs a drink”. Garcia said as she slithered up by her ‘Chocolate Thunder’s’ side. 

“Yeah I could do with a drink…JJ?” Asked Emily. 

“Uh oh course!”. She smiled. 

“You don’t need to ask me twice…”. David laughed. “What about you two?”. David was looking at both Reid and Ren. “I don’t know”. Whined Reid. “Kind of want to sleep”. 

“Oh, come on Spence don’t be boring!”. Ren laughed, but was stopped when he felt Reid kick him under the table. “Ow”. Bending down to rub it. “What was that for?”. Ren looked at   
Reid, and Reid looked back at him with a weird look. Ren didn’t get that he was trying to hint to him. ‘You and me…alone’. But Ren couldn’t quite get that and volunteered Reid to buy the first round. 

Only having been there a couple of hours, they all decided to head back to the hotel with a few drinks and games. Morgan and Garcia seemed to be the only drunk ones, where everyone else was either tipsy or sober. They had only gone to the bar that was literally around the corner from the hotel, so staggering home wouldn’t have been a problem with they had of stayed out longer. “Who’s room?”. Morgan said, despite being drunk, he could hold his words pretty well, unlike Garcia. 

“Aaron has the biggest room”. 

“Thanks David”. David sniggered. 

As they all headed up to the room Reid and Ren fell behind. “Spence, you okay?”. Ren asked. 

“Yeah why?”. Reid voice was flat and blunt. 

“You don’t sound it and you’ve been off with me all evening”. Ren felt hurt, every time he tried to speak to Reid in the club, secretly flirt with him, or even tried to hold his hand, Reid would just push him away or glared at him. “What have I done wrong?”. Ren grabbed Spencer’s wrist pulling him to a stop. 

“What?”. Reid said harshly. 

“What’s with you this evening?”. Ren was getting fed up of this now, he just wanted to have a nice night with his (secret) boyfriend, but he’s the one who is ruining it. 

“I didn’t want to go out tonight!”. 

“You’re pissed at me because I made you go out?”. Reid went to walk away but Ren stopped him. “Are you being serious?”. 

“Ren, we haven’t had any ‘alone’ time since we’ve been here”. 

“Spence, we’re on a job? What do you expect? Me to just get on my knees are started sucking you off in the middle of a crime scene?”. Reid laughed a little, but the idea of Ren getting on his knees caused his body to tingle. 

“We’re sharing a room, but we haven’t even managed a kiss”. Reid looked at him. “That’s why I didn’t want to go tonight, I want some time, just you and me”. 

“Oh”.

“Yeah, oh”. Reid turned on his heals and started to walk towards the exit. 

“Where you going?”. 

“For a smoke, you coming?”. Ren ran after him. The team only knew that Ren smoked because it’s never really been a secret, but Reid, they would be pissed if they found out he smoked too. It was a new habit, it was either start smoking for overdose on Dilaudid. 

 

The winter air was cool but refreshing, their breath hung in the air and a cool breeze washed through their hair. Reid and Ren were both wearing nice tight fitted suit pants and shirts, the team were all shocked when Reid showed up to work dressed liked that, Morgan wolf whistled, the girls admired him, Hotch and Rossi just looked confused. But Ren, Ren couldn’t take his eyes off him, his eyes glazed over, his jaw hung low and his own trouser begun to become tight. He had to look away otherwise he would have had Reid right then and there. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret, 6 months they had been seeing each other and no one suspected a thing. The pair were close from the get-go, Ren had joined the team less than a year ago, and they both became inseparable. 

The moment Reid laid his eyes on Ren he knew he wanted him, even though at the time he didn’t know quite what he was, but Ren soon changed that. They began as just friends, having a laugh and hanging out, until one-night Ren kissed him, and truths were spilled. They’ve managed to keep it a secret since then.   
But they have had their fair share of near misses. A drunk night at Rossi’s Reid was beyond fucked, and nearly spilled out everything, but Ren had to stop him. Another was when the pair was at work, Ren bent down to pick something up and Reid become mesmerised by Ren’s arse. He was broken out of his trance when Morgan stood next to him to see what he was staring at. “Getting a good look there Pretty Boy”. Reid shock his head, walking away with his head bowed and crimson cheeks. That was a close call, Morgan could have easily figured it out, taunted him and what not, but he didn’t, and nothing has been said since. 

The pair walked slowly in the cold air, feeling the chill as it hit their cheeks. “So why did you want me all alone tonight for?”. Ren smiled as he took Reid’s hand is his. Spencer panicked slightly, starting to look around for any familiar faces. “Don’t worry, it’s just us”. Ren smiled, sexily. Reid just looked at him, they had made their way to the smoking area, it was dead. For such a lively city, this place was dead, better for Ren and Reid. 

“This!”. Was all Reid said before he pushed Ren up against the brick wall, Ren gasped from the shock, taking in a mountain of air just before Reid smashed his lips onto his. The kiss was wet and sloppy, hands began to wonder. Spencer trailed his hands down Ren’s body until he reached his arse, he grabbed it tightly before pushing their slowly growing bulges together. “Ahhhh”. Ren moaned, the feel of Reid’s cock ages his caused his dick to grow much harder. His pants became tight, he needed release. He needed Reid. 

Reid kept one hand on Ren’s ass but placed the other on his cheek, trying to deepen the kiss. He licked Ren’s bottom lip begging for entrance, but Ren denied. Reid was taking no for an answer, out of no-where Reid slammed his fully harden cock into Ren’s. A loud moan escaped his mouth, head falling back, mouth wide open. Reid took his as his opportunity, shoving his thick, wet tongue in his mouth. The pair moaned in unison as they grinded their hips together, the cold seemed to have no effect as it soon became hot and steamy. 

 

“Where are those two?”. JJ said. The team were all inside Aaron’s hotel room, drink covered the coffee table and they were all sat round it, either on chairs or on the floor. “Weren’t they just behind us?”. Emily said. 

“They’ve been gone 15 minutes now, what on either are they doing?”. Morgan was puzzled, he had an idea, but it was an idea a friend shouldn’t have about his friends. 

“Maybe Ren went out for a smoke?”. Rossi sparked up. “Aaron, take a look out the window, the smoking area is just below”. Hotch did just that, he walked towards the window opening the curtains. “I can’t see…oh”. 

“Oh what”. Morgan said, all looking at Hotch. 

“Well, I’ve found the,”. Was all Hotch said before he was joined by his team mates. As they all looked out the window, they saw something they never expected to see. “WHAT?”. Morgan’s voice raised. 

“When? What? How?”. Said Emily. 

“Mama like”. Garcia raised her eyebrows. Reid was grinding himself against Ren, hands dancing across their bodies. The team watched as their fellow team mates endured in a hot make out session. But the pair were soon out of sight as Hotch closed the curtains. They all backed away confused. “How did we not see it?”. Said JJ, they all looked as if they had the fright of their lives. “I mean I’m happy for them, really happy but…”. JJ took a sip of her drink. 

“Reid is so innocent…”. Spoke Emily. “That was not innocent”. A laughter broke out. 

“Ma man”. Morgan laughed. “Should call him lover boy now…”. 

“You’re not saying anything”. Hotch’s voice was stern yet again, does it ever change? Everyone looked at Aaron. 

“Why not?”.

“He clearly didn’t want us seeing anything, and clearly doesn’t want us knowing anything. So, we wait until he’s ready to tell us”. Said Aaron. “Understand?”.

“yes Sir”. Spoke everyone. 

 

“Wow!”. Reid pulled away with a cute smile on his face, Ren’s eyes stayed closed he wanted to take in every second, when he finally opened them he couldn’t take them off Reid’s beautiful brown eyes. “I love you”. Both Reid and Ren were taken back, Reid was in shock, neither of them he said those words to each other before, “I’m sorry, too soon?”. Reid grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards the hotel. “Spence?”. Spencer didn’t say anything he just carried on pulling him. 

When they were finally outside the door, Reid pushed him against the wall again, once more he attacked his lips and Ren didn’t protest. Taking in the sweet taste of his lips, the taste of sweet and bitter coffee sat on his tongue, and a small taste of alcohol too. 

“What was that?”. Asked JJ. Morgan headed to the window, but Reid and Ren were no longer there. 

“I think there back”. Morgan chuckled. JJ headed towards the door, opening it slowly, but it was soon closed again. “Was it them?”. JJ nodded, a smile sat on her face. Her little brother finally found love. “And…”.

“Leave them alone”. JJ said as she walked past Derek. “And keep that door shut”. JJ was always very mum like towards Spencer, sometimes a little too much that he gets annoyed at her, but with this, she didn’t want Morgan to take the mickey out of him. 

“So, did any of you know?”. Asked Rossi.

“What about Reid and Ren?”. Rossi shock his head. 

“Knew that he was gay?”. Rossi asked, but no one answered. 

“I had my suspicions, think we all did”. Morgan said. “I mean, I lost track of how many times I caught Pretty Boy looking at Ren’s backside”. Every chuckled. 

“Really?”. JJ laughed. “I always had my thoughts, I mean I have never heard him talk about women, look at women or even date anyone”. 

“That’s because Reid’s more socially awkward than a turtle”. They all laughed. 

 

They all sat around, having a laugh and a few drinks, leaving the boys next door. “Truth or Dare”. Penelope asked Morgan.

“Truth”.

“Have you ever been or done anything with a man?”. Morgan looked disgusted. “Wow! Not the response I was hoping for”. 

“Sorry Mama, its just the thought…creeps me out”. 

“So, Reid creeps you out”. 

“WHAT?! No Mama cause not!! The idea of ME being with a man, I am happy with my sexuality, doesn’t mean I am against Reid’s”. 

“Good answer!”. 

”Uhhh”

“What was that?”. Everything fell silent. 

 

Once in the room, Reid made no efforts to slow down. The taste of Ren on his lips, his body against his, the feel of his harden bulge, sent electricity through his body. Picking up Ren, he carried him to the bed. Ren welcomed him with open legs, as Reid laid on top of him, grinding him. “Uhhh”. Ren moaned. Ren pushed Reid onto the bed climbing on top of him. He attacks his neck, kissing violently, ripping off his shirt, soon followed by him removing his own. The feel of flesh on flesh caused the pair to moan in unison. Ren begun kissing down Spencer’s body, his collarbone, nipples, stomach…till he finally reached his trouser hem. Reid arched his back, he has done this plenty of time with Ren to know what’s going to follow. And before he knew it both his trousers and boxers were removed. 

Ren’s hot breath could be felt at Reid’s base, his cock twitched in excitement. “Don’t tease me!”. Reid begged. So, Ren didn’t. He started licking up Reid’s shaft, the recognisable taste of his lover’s flesh danced on his taste buds, the sweet sound of Reid moaning filled the air, as much as Ren was the sub, god did he love it when Reid fell weak to him. “Fuck! I said don’t tease!”. And Ren didn’t, quickly, he took in all 10 inches of Reid, bobbing his head up and down as he made quick work of Reid. Pre-cum mixed with saliva dripped down his chin. “OH FUCK!! YEESS!”. Reid shot back in pleasure, the feeling of his dick hitting the back of Ren’s throat was enough to send him over the edge. He ran his fingers through Ren’s hair, taking a good grasp of it, shoving his dick deeper in his lover’s throat. Ren coughed and spluttered, but he loved it, he looked up at Reid as watched as he fucked his face, hard. 

“I’M GONNA…AHHH FUCK REN!!”. Reid couldn’t hold back anymore. “YES, KEEP GOI…GOD FUCK!”. Reid tightened his fingers in Ren’s hair before literally fucking his orgasm out of him. “FUUUUCCKK!!”. Ren felt Reid’s load shoot the back of his throat, the warm, sweet taste of his lover’s ran warming down his throat. He licked up his shaft, lapping up every drop. Reid laid steady on the bed, his chest rising as falling, heart racing. “You okay?”. Ren asked sweetly. Reid just grunted. Ren placed a kiss on Reid’s lips and smiled, he lowered his head, so his lips tickled Reid’s ear causing him so giggle. “Fuck me Spencer Reid”. The words were like Viagra to his ears, his cock was soon at full mast again. He grabbed hold of Ren’s wrists, pushing him back onto the bed, ripping off his clothes, making no effort to be romantic, he just wanted to sink his dick deep in his ass.   
Within a blink, Ren’s clothes were gone, and Reid’s cock was sat at his hole. “Lube?”. Reid asked. 

“Do me raw”. Reid moaned. 

“Fuck you’re sexy!”. And Reid didn’t wait around, he shoved his cock deep in his tight ass. 

“Ahhhh!!”. Ren moaned, sucking in air through his teeth. 

“Am I hurting you baby?”. Reid asked softly. 

“Yes, but I want it!”. Reid pushed himself in slowly, feeling Ren loosen up and get wet around him. “Ahh fuck!”. Reid hit Ren’s prostate, and he knew about it. Ren tightened around his cock, his back arched as he gripped tightly onto the bed sheets. “FUCK ME HARD!!”. Ren moaned loudly, and Reid did. He ploughed himself in and out of Ren, panting and moaning, feeling his lover shiver beneath him. “Fuck!! You’re cock feels so good inside me”. Ren panted. The words were like magic to his ears. “HARDER!!”. Reid pulled out before slamming himself back in him, repeating this over and over again as Ren moaned his name. The feeling of making Ren become so weak underneath him filled him body was hard bolts of electricity. 

“SPENCE!!”. Ren moaned. “FUCK ME SPENCE!! DEEPER!!”. The pair became hot and sweaty, the smell of sex filled the air, puffing and panting. “Oh God!!”. Reid rocked his hips, with a wave like motion, he moved in and out. “God Ren, you’re so tight!”. 

“Spence…oh god!! AHHH I GONNA CUM!!”. Reid picked up his pace, body aching, heart racing, he pulled back before slamming his cock hard against Ren’s prostate. “UHH-AHHHH”. Ren spurted warm cum all over their chests, the feeling of Ren tightens around his cock brought on another orgasm for Reid, shooting his load into Ren’s ass, filling him up.   
Reid collapsed on top of Ren, breathless. “Wow!”. Ren curled round, a cuddled up against Reid. 

“Shouldn’t we clean up first?”. Reid suggested as the sticky cum started dry on their skin. Ren nodded. 

 

“What was that?”. Asked Morgan. 

“What was what?”. Emily looked puzzled. “OH, FUCK YES!!”. 

“OMG!!”. Everyone fell silent. The sound of moaning and the bed banging against the wall filled the room. “Are they doing what I think their doing?”. Rossi said awkwardly. “HARDER   
SPENCE!! HARDER!!”. 

“Bar anyone?”. Asked Hotch, everyone nodded and got up quickly, heading towards the door. Once in the corridor the sound become quieter, but if you really listened it could still be heard. “Wait…I think they’ve finished…”. Morgan said, everyone stopped and listened. “Oh, Fuck Spence!!”. 

“Nope”. Morgan said before making a beeline to the exit. 

 

Morning quickly came, the sun spilled through the open curtains, rays of orangey-yellow light danced on the floor. “Morning beautiful”. Reid said as he took in a deep breath. Ren was cuddled up to him, head resting on his chest. “WHAT!”. Ren darted up. 

“What’s up? You okay?”. Reid panicked slightly. 

“We forgot the team!”. Ren looked at Reid with mild fear. 

“Oh fuck!”. He leaned over, picking up his phone. Just as he did that it began to ring. Hotch.

\- “Hello”.

\- “Ah you’re awake. We all just heading down to the lobby for coffee if you want to join?”.

\- “Yes sir, just coming”. 

\- “The jet leaves at midday, so no rush”. Hotch hung up. 

 

“Everything okay?”. Ren said as he hugged his lover’s from behind. 

“There all heading to the lobby, asked if I want to come for coffee”.

“Not be?”. Reid shock his head. “So they don’t know we’re together?”. Ren questioned. 

“I don’t think so”. The pair got out of bed quickly getting themselves washed and dressed. “What we going to tell them?”. Reid was full of fear, he was always afraid of his team mates finding out he’s gay, and now they might know, he’s scared of what they will do. Will I be fired? Hated? Ridiculed? Reid thought. He’s been with this team for 4 years now, he knew they cared and loved him, but he’s been beaten up, abused and hated before by people he was meant to have trusted, he doesn’t want to lose these guys. 

 

“Are they coming?”. Morgan said groggily. Hotch nodded as he sipped his freshly made hot coffee. “This isn’t going to be awkward”. Morgan said sarcastically, followed by a swift smack to the back of the head from JJ. “It will be awkward if you make it awkward”.

“Jennifer, how will it not be awkward? We heard Reid and Ren bloody doing it last night…and it wasn’t as if they were quiet”. 

“Shut up”. JJ said clocking onto the boys. Spencer and Ren walked slowly towards the table, Reid trying to hide his fear and Ren trying to hide his limp. He woke up with such a sore ass, one that makes Reid rather proud of himself, but bad because he was in pain. 

“Morning!”. The pair was greeted by weird smiles and coffee. 

“Mo-orning…”. Reid picked up his coffee slowly not taking his eyes off the team, as they all tried so hard not to look at them, without being rude. “What’s going on?”. Reid asked as he took a seat next to Morgan and Ren next to Reid. 

“Nothing, why’d asked my boy genius?”. Garcia said with a beautiful smile on her face. 

“You’re looking as us like we just killed your family”. But they didn’t say anything. It was just complete awkwardness. Reid’s head was going insane…SAY SOMETHING!! He screamed to himself. They know…they must do…they hate me. Reid could feel a lump form in his throat, but he sucked it backed hoping no one would notice. 

“Seriously guys what’s going on?”. Ren was starting to get annoyed, he could see it was affecting Reid and he couldn’t stand for it. 

“Honestly nothing”. Emily lied. 

“You know don’t you…”. Reid looked at Ren shaking his eyes as if to say, “What the fuck have you done!”. 

“Know what?”. Morgan pretended to act puzzled. 

“I’m not stupid, I clocked you guys watching us through the window last night…”. They all starred wide eyed at him. “That, and we weren’t exactly quite last night”. Ren said smoothly as he sipped on his Latte. Reid sucked in too much air causing him to cough violently. “Spence you okay?”. Ren patted Spencer on the back only to be pushed away. “Spence?”. 

“Leave me alone”. Reid said as he stood up, walking away from the table. 

“Spencer”. Ren called. But Reid just walked off, ignoring his calls. 

 

It was a little after noon, everyone was on the jet expect Reid. Ren was starting to worry, he wasn’t picking up anyone’s calls, either hanging up or going straight to voicemail. “Ren has he text you”.

“No…”. Ren looked down at his phone, he felt a dull, sharp pain in his chest. He knew it was his fault, but Reid needed to come to the realisation that there was no hiding what   
happened last night. Yeah Ren could have handled it better, but they would just be lying to themselves.

Just as they were about to go out and look for him, Reid walked on. His eyes were red and puffy, clearly from crying, but he tried hard to hide it. “Where the hell have you been?”. Hotch shouted. 

“Sorry sir, I um…fell asleep”. Reid said as he walked past everyone, including ren, and headed to the back on the jet. Everyone watched him, wanting to say something but fear what he will say. “Reid, just because you’re upset doesn’t mean you hold up everyone else”. Reid looked up, shocked. “Do you understand me?”.

“Yes sir”. Reid said quietly.

“…and Reid”. He looked up. “We still love you”. Reid looked at him with wide eyes, and so did everyone else. No one ever expected Hotch to be the one to tell him that, they know he cares for the boy like family, but never have they heard him say that. 

“Look, Spence”. JJ said softly, with a smile on her face. “Ren was right, we did see and hear you guys last night”. Reid shuffled in his seat awkwardly, the thought of them knowing what they did sent shivers up his spine, despite what Hotch just said to him. 

“We don’t care! When we saw you two kiss last night, we were all shocked, not because we were made or hated you, because I know that’s exactly what’s running through that big brain of yours. But because we were happy for you!! Because we couldn’t believe that our innocent Dr Spencer Reid snuck out of make out with someone”. They all gave a small, sort laugh. 

“You should have seen Morgan, he sprinted out the room last night”. They all laughed par Reid and Ren, over the events of last night. “Kid, we love you and Ren like family. We don’t care if you’re Gay, I think I speak for everyone on this, we’re so happy for the pair of you…”. Tears welled up in Reid’s eyes, Ren felt a lump in his throat. “But doesn’t mean we have to sit through Ren screaming your bloody name all night”. Everyone broke out into laughter, Reid laughed cried as he was joined by Ren. The team watched as the pair hugged, and Ren pulled him up leading him to sit next to him. 

As he walked past Morgan, Morgan patted him on the back. “Not a virgin anymore then Pretty boy!”. 

“He’s definitely not a virgin”. Ren corrected with a sniggered, and Morgan chocked. 

“What?”. They all looked puzzled. 

“Do you think me, and Reid hooked up for the first-time last night?”. They all nodded. The pair laughed. 

“Me and Ren have been dating for 6 months”. Reid and Ren laughed as they watched the confused faces of their team mates as they tried to work it all out. 

“WHAT!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!! Sorry if it's a bit sh*t, I'm really not good at building up sexual scenes or writing them for the matter of fact. I'm trying becuase I really enjoy writing these types of stories. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Please give Kudos, comment and bookmark so you can get notifications on more of Reid Gayness :)


End file.
